


Modifiche

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cambios profundos, Hay cosas que no volveran a ser como antes, M/M, Me gusta el drama, Modificaciones, Other, Pepper esta de vuelta, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Vengadores sin Tony
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Los hombres Stark no lloran” “Los hombres Stark son de hierro” “Los hombres Stark aguantan cada golpe”</p><p>Lo siento Howard, al parecer yo nunca fui un hombre Stark; Obie debería estar orgulloso supongo, ya no habrán mas Starks después de mi.<br/>Despues de todo... La mia famiglia è rotto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modifiche

**Author's Note:**

> Perdon por algunas faltas ortograficas que encuentren en el trabajo. No tengo beta ... No es excusa pero se explica algo al menos (?)   
> Cualquier comentario sera bien recibido.

**1\. M e m o r i e**

**_Brilla brilla una stellina_ **   
**_Su nel cielo piccolina_**

Su mirada recorrio el complejo de forma ausente, su mirada mostraba que se encontraba muy lejos en ese momento. Sentandose en el posabrazos del sillon mas largo solto un suave suspiro, aquel ya no era su hogar. El lugar estaba vacio si no fuera por Vision, Rhodey y el chico Parker; pero eso ya no seria un problema, luego de meses trabajando en los Acuerdos habia conseguido que los Vengadores fueran perdonados  y los terminos impuestos por Ross cambiados. Ahora todo su esfuerzo seria dirigido en sacar a Ross de cualquier puesto importante al que quisiera acceder, pero el ya no trabajaria desde ese lugar; de hecho, ni siquiera era mas un Vengador. 

Iron Man se habia dado de baja luego de la ultima reunion. 

Claro, habia estipulado que si llegaba una amenaza tan grande que requiera su presencia; no dudaria en ser el primero en enlistarse. Pero, hasta ese momento solo seria un consultor mas. Ya no mas armadura, ya no mas propulsores, ya no mas peleas, ~~ya no mas Stark.~~ Bufó un poco pensando en lo que diria Howard si lo viera ahora... Seguro le increparia de miles de formas su decision, cada palabra ya la conocia, habia sido una letania constante hasta el dia de su muerte. Todo lo que un hombre Stark no deberia ser o hacer.

"Nunca fui un buen hombre Stark, Howard" Respondió sarcasticamente al recuerdo en su mente.

"Eso no quiere decir que no seas un buen hombre" Añadió una voz a su lado, dando un respingo volvió su vista hacia la persona que ahora sonreia socarrona al poder asustarlo. 

"Ahora seria un hombre muerto de hecho" Loki solo sonrio mas al tiempo que se sentaba en el mismo sofa en el que estaba apoyado, palmeando suavemente a su lado para que lo acompañara, negando un poco obedeció; sintiendo de inmediato la magia del dios tranquilizandolo. "Grazie Lokes" Comentó mas relajado, apoyandose en el respaldar del mueble cerrando los ojos, sabiendose observado por el pelinegro. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Solo queria ver si necesitabas ayuda con la mudanza" 

"Solo quieres asustar a mi Peter de nuevo, no lo niegues"

"Que poca fe me tienes ... Aunque debo aceptar que es gracioso el como puede pegarse al techo del susto... Literalmente" 

Ese comentarió se ganó una pequeña risa del inventor, recordando la primera vez que Loki utilizó su magia frente al mas joven. Habia invocado varios clones, uno ubicandose exactamente detras suyo, logrando que, al hablar Peter diera un salto tan alto que se colgó de una de las vigas apuntando con una de sus lanzatelarañas hacia el clon. No tenia verguenza alguna en confirmar que tenia el video guardado en su Starkpad y lo veia a veces. El chico era todo un caso. 

"No es como si le hubieras avisado de lo que ibas a hacer en el momento en que pidio ver una demostracion de magia... El de seguro penso en un tipo de magia como sacar animales de un sombrero o algo similar"

"Yo no haria algo tan vulgar como eso..."

"No... Tu magia va mucho mas allá de eso" Su mirada por fin conectó con los ojos esmeralda del mas alto, sabiendo que este podia ver lo que realmente queria decir. "¿Vas a estar bien aqui con ellos" 

"Claro... No es como si estuviera totalmente solo aqui, Viernes me podrá dar aviso de cualquier cosa rara que pase... Y no creo que Thor permita que hagan algo en contra de su hermanito, no luego de que logro el casi perdon de Odin para mi" 

"Cierto... Pero, igual... Sabes ¿No? Cualquier cosa... Puedes venir a visitarme."

"Lo se Tonio... Tranquilo."

 

_Una mujer caminaba por los pasillos, sus pasos sin hacer ruido sobre la suave alfombra; sus delicadas manos tapaban sus labios ahogando cualquier risa que podria delatar su ubicacion. Al llegar a la sala, un rapido escaneo mostró un par piecesitos sobresaliendo debajo de una de las cortinas. Sabiendo que su bambino se encontraba ahi escuchandola, Maria habló: "Dove sarà il mio bambino? È troppo buon nascondiglio". Suspirando de forma dramatica se dejo caer elegantemente en uno de los sofas "Credo che sarò sconfitto e andare per alcuni biscotti."_

_Su pequeño cayó en la trampa, asomando su cabecita miró a su madre con aquellos ojos marrones tan expresivos "biscotti al cioccolato, mamma?"_

_"Ovviamente bambino" El pequeño Anthony Stark , de seis años salio de su escondite rapidamente; brincandole en el regazo de su mamma. Riendo alegremente. "Gotcha" Canturreó Maria haciendole cosquillas a su hijo, sacandole mas risas aun._

_"¡SILENCIO!"  La fuerte voz del jefe de la casa sono amenazadora desde la puerta de su estudio, los dos ocupantes del sillon voltearon a verlo inmediatamente. Notando la mirada furiosa de Howard, el menor bajo rapidamente la mirada mientras Maria frunció levemente sus cejas mirando a su marido. "Estoy intentando trabajar y no me concentro con sus tonterias."_

_"Solo estamos jugando Howard"_

_"Anthony deberia estar practicando sus lecciones, un hombre Stark siempre esta en busca de mas."_

_"¡Solo tiene seis años!" La mirada en blanco del hombre le indicó que le daba perfectamente igual la edad de su hijo, Tony siempre deberia estar estudiando segun el. Endureciendo su expresion cargó a su pequeño dirigiendose resueltamente hacia la cocina, dandole la advertencia a Howard de no seguirlos._

 

 

"Pepper llamó, ya tiene todo listo" Rhodey informó entrando a la habitacion del castaño. Observando que todas sus pertencias ya estaban dentro de sus maletas respectivas, sabia que si hubiera bajado al taller hubiera encontrado la misma situacion, todo empaquetado y listo para ser enviado a su nueva residencia. La habitacion de su mejor amigo y la suya eran las unicas que estaban vacias, totalmente impersonales. Si llegara alguien sin conocer el lugar, no sabria quienes habian ocupado esos cuartos. 

"Bene... Viernes , por favor dile a Happy que tenga el auto listo, que ya estamos en camino" 

"Listo Señor"

"Grazie nena... Nos veremos dentro de poco." 

James pico un costado del castaño, indicandole que se apresurara. Este solo golpeó su mano con suavidad antes de cerrar la ultima maleta que le quedaba; dejandola sobre la cama antes de salir de la habitacion, dejando la puerta abierta para que los de mudanza supieran a que habitaciones entrar para sacar las cosas. 

"Tenemos que pasar por la casa de Parker antes de llegar al aeropuerto"

"Ah... Cierto, casi lo olvidaba... Creo que simplemente me hize la idea de que nos encontrariamos allá."

"Es porque lo haremos..."

"No eres gracioso Jimmy, nada gracioso" 

Saliendo del recinto se encontraron con Vision, el androide flotaba suavemente al lado de Happy; este de vez en cuando le dirigia algunas miradas nerviosas; el inventor conociendolo como lo conocia, sabia que se debía la actitud tan calmada del portador de la gema. Despues de todo, ver a alguien flotando no seria de las cosas que veria uno trabajando con la familia Stark. 

 

**_Brilla brilla sopra noi,_ **   
**_Mi domando di chi sei._ **

 

Muchas cosas habian cambiado luego del evento llamado por los medios Guerra Civil,  aunque nadie vio venir los cambios mas importantes en su propia persona. Luego de ser rescatado del bunker, habia estado bajo los cuidados de Hellen Cho por dos meses cuando se aparecieron Thor y su hermano; al ser informados de su critica situacion Thor habia rogado al impostor que lo ayudara con su magia; este , tras hacerse de rogar un poco accedió y tras tres dias de estar trabajando sobre el castaño, sin descanso. Pudo decir que la peor parte habia pasado, solo quedaba la recuperacion de energias. 

Lo que nadie sabia era que, en esos tres dias Loki habia podido percibir todo el dolor, culpa, soledad y demas sentimientos negativos que emanaba; habia un motivo por el cual se recomendaba un ambiente tranquilo para una buena recuperacion: las energia negativas siempre dificultaban las cosas. Asi que ál habia tenido que trabajar con los recuerdos y el sentir del Stark, navegando en su mente habia podido encontrar los recuerdos mas preciados del inventor, los cuales tenian a varias personas como protagonistas, las mas recienten eran con su asistente pelirroja Pepper y su mejor amigo James; las mas antiguas sin embargo solo habian cuatro personas que le producian buenos recuerdos, el mayordomo Edwin Jarvis, su esposa Ana, su madrina Peggy y la mas importante su madre, Maria. Asi que habia cogido todos esos recuerdos, sacandolos a la superficie. Loki sabia bien que era dejarse llevar por las sensaciones oscuras y de alguna manera se habia identificado con su "paciente" -sobretodo en la parte en la que ambos tenian problemas con sus padres pero sus madres siempre estuvieron ahi para apoyarlos- Asi que habia trabajado en que Tony viera el rostro sonriente de su madre en vez de recordarla siendo asesinada por el amigo el capitan. 

Eso en defintiva habia mejorado toda la situacion, no solo de forma fisica si no tambien mental del castaño. Al despertar habia sido informado de la situacion de los asgardianos y este al ser el lider provicional de los Vengadores habia aceptado a que se quedara a ayudarlos; con el paso de las semanas habian desarrollado una relacion bastante cercana de la cual, ambos estaban orgullosos. 

Lo que sin duda nadie se esperaba fue que el millonario hiciera ciertos cambios -para mejor, habian pensando todos- en primera se habia deshecho de su distintiva barba, la cual combinada con su nueva apariencia -gracias a los poderes de Loki, el no solo habia reparado todo el daño de la batalla si no que tambien habia rejuvenecido el cuerpo de Stark en el proceso- lograba que luciera de menos de 30, en segundo lugar habia trabajado en secreto con los cinetificos de Wakanda para romper el codigo mental de Barnes, tras pensarlo un poco habia llegado a la conclusion de que no tenia culpa de nada, si no hubiera sido Barnes, quizas hubiera sido otra persona pero de todas formas la pareja Stark hubiera sido asesinada, asi que antes de conseguir el indulto por parte de la ONU habia arreglado eso, trabajando personalmente con el mismo Barnes, con el cual habia tenido una charla por lo demas emocional antes de aceptar sus disculpas -eso solo afianzó el sentimiento de que estaba haciendo lo correcto por el, estaba seguro que nadie de Hydra u Obdiah habian llorado las muertes de alguien como lo hizo el ex-soldado- y por ultimo, el cambio mas importante fue su nombre. 

Tras meditarlo mucho habia contactado con Pepper, pidiendole que volviera a hacerse cargo de lo que era IS y tras varias llamadas, consultas, dos cenas y una cachetada ella accedió; su relacion volviendo a ser amistosa , lo suciente como para pedirle su asesoramiento en el cambio de su nombre, Anthony Edward Stark ya no existiria mas, el legado Stark se acababa con el. En su lugar, Antonio Carbonell estaba surgiendo. 

Las empresas estaban cambiando de mando pero sin perder su marca registrada. 

El soldado del Invierno ya no era mas una marioneta Hydra.

Los acuerdos habian sido resueltos. 

Los Vengadores volvian a America. 

El Rey T'Challa entraba como nuevo vengador. 

En retrospectiva, Loki se dió cuenta de que todo se iba a poner intenso al juntarse todas esas variables. 

**_Brilla brilla la stellina,_ **   
**_Ora tu sei più vicina._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah... Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia (No, no voy a dejar al aire las demas... Solo que, a veces me da flojera escribir ;; -se hace bolita- ) Oke... Anthony Stark ya no existe mas ¿Sera que solo el nombre ha cambiado? Se que el hecho de que Loki aparezca y ayude con Tony esta visto en otros fics, y yo recien me vengo a dar cuenta. Es horrible pensar que podria estar robando la idea de otro autor T_T  
> Ahora bien, si quieren dejar algunas ideas o recomendaciones, pueden visitar mi fb: https://www.facebook.com/GeeniazStyle/  
> Me dejan un mensaje y yo les respondere~ 
> 
> A presto!


End file.
